tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nomura Utako
Mew Strudel (ミュウシュトルデル), also known by her real name Nomura Utako (野村うた子), is one of the main protagonists of Mew Mew Raising Project. Appearance Human Nomura has peach skin, brown eyes and long brown hair tied in twin braids that just barely reach down past her back. Her café uniform is version 1, a pair of white overalls with a black pull hoodie. Her shoes are her white and soft boots with a white puffball on the outsides of them. Her school uniform is a white and brown sailor top, with a red tie and a brown sailor skirt, with her white and soft boots with a white puffball on the outsides of them. Her outfit is a long pink and white dress, the dress has a pink bow with a white rabbit head in the middle located on the side of her dress, and then small white rabbit heads go around the bottom of the dress. Her shoes are white and soft boots with a white puffball on the outsides of them. Mew Her hair becomes short and light pink and her eyes also become dark pink, she grows a pair of Asiatic cheetah ears and tail. Her outfit consists of a light pink sleeveless dress that goes down just enough so her garter on her right leg is shown and dark pink arm warmers. Her shoes are Chinese-style dark pink with light pink lining shoes. She also has light pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with dark pink lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pink heart with a cat tail coming out of it, is above her right bosom. Personality Nomura is a sweet, kind, caring, helpful, innocent young lady. She loves Mew Mews and believes that Mew Mews should be pure, beautiful, strong and innocent. Nomura hates rogue Mew Mews since they always make messes and ruin things which go against her belief of them. Abilities Weapon Nomura's weapon is Strudel Spoon, a giant spoon, the size of a spear in the shades of pink. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the base of the round part. Attack Nomura's attack is Ribbon Strudel Love, in which she holds her spoon in both hands like a spear, as she then rushes towards the enemy and then she twists the spoon to the round side and then smashes it into the enemy, smashing her opponent. Story Before Mew Mew Raising Project Nomura was raised by her mother after her father had left them for another woman. Her mother always works hard while she attends school. As a child, she loved Mew Mews and always wanted to become one. She was the only person in her call that still loved Mew Mews while her classmates called her a child for watching stuff like that, but her childhood friend Haruta who was a male also loves Mew Mews and was always jealous of her since she was a girl but because she was a girl and if he said something like, liking Mew Mews they would call him a pervert. Her and Haruta went to two different middle schools though. Mew Mew Raising Project Chapter 1 Relationships Yukiko Utako Nomura gets along extremely well with her mother since she's the only family she has left. Haruta Takuboku They've known each other since kindergarten and still remain incredibly close friends. They both have been interested in Mew Mews since they were kids. Kurisu Kita They're good friends and classmates since first year middle school. They often argue sometimes but they usually get along pretty well. Tamashiro Emika They seem to be on good terms since they rarely speak to each other outside of being Mew Mews. They attend the same school and are in the same class but have spoken to each other like a few times and that's it. Shiroma Kagami They seem to be alright with each other, despite not meeting in real life but as a Mew Mew. When they first met on the Mew Mew Chat Room they became friends, though they only talk in the chat room. Ritsushima Fukuko Unlike her twin sister, they seem to be alright with each other. Ritsushima is nice towards Nomura despite them being in two different leagues of Mew Mews. Minami Fukuko They seem to be okay with each other, though they fight a lot as Mew Mews, she is always trying to steal from Nomura. Tao Ayao They haven't interacted yet with each other, but from stories she heard about Tao, it seems Tao is very competitive though also protective. She wants to meet Tao and see what she is really like but not sure when she could. Okawa Bokkai Haven't spoken face to face yet, though they have on the Mew Mew Chat room. Okawa seems like a nice person that Nomura can get along with. Asano Emiri They chat a lot on the Mew Mew Chat room so they know each other that way but not in real life, outside of being a Mew Mew. Shiba Chiyako Same as Asano's relationship, though when speaking to Shiba she can be bit of a emo-like person but at good heart. Enomoto Mitsu Omori Kanna Furuta Yasu Mukai Tatsukichi Yuhara Etsuko Fav At first they got along well, no arguments or anything hostile but as soon as his true nature started to show, she became a bit scared of him, since he was a bit morbid whenever he talks or says something. Though despite that she doesn't appear to hate him since she knows he is actually good due to the fact he created them to defeat the upcoming aliens. Kissu He hates his guts since he's an Alien and wants to take over her home. She knows he likes Mew Tarte. Raion Same relationship as Kissu's. Though she is nicer to him, since he falls for Mew Pancakes, her classmate and knows how hard he actually tries to get her to like him. International Name Changes Mew Mew Raising Power (English) - Nana Thomas Weapon Mew Mew Raising Power (English) - Spoon of Love Attack Mew Mew Raising Power (English) - Love Tap Trivia * The Asiatic cheetah, also known as Iranian cheetah, is a Critically Endangered cheetah subspecies surviving today only in Iran. * As of December 2017, fewer than 50 individuals are thought to be remaining in three subpopulations that are scattered over 140,000 km2 (54,000 sq mi) in Iran’s central plateau. * She shares both her Japanese and English voice actress with Snow White from "Magical Girl Raising Project". * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is StruPure Spoon. Gallery Nomura's School Uniform.png|Nomura's School Uniform Nomura Utako.png|Nomura's Casual Clothing Asian_Cheetah.jpg|Asian Cheetah Strudel.jpg|Strudel Category:Females Category:Pink Mews Category:Heroes Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Mew Raising Project Category:Mew Mews Category:Mew Mew Raising Project Characters Category:Members of Mew Mew Raising Project Category:Weapon Users: Other